How to level quickly by killing high level Super Elites (SE)
Written by Kokorog Unlike what you might think, it is actually possible to SOLO kill very high level SEs by using the right combo of buffs. Just to make it clear, it is possible for a level 170 player to kill a level 2900 SE like 'The Soul Thief (Super Elite)'. This is usually involve getting killed many times, even losing a level or two, but the reward XP can boost you many levels up when you get the kill. For this example, with 'Zombie Brew' potion (ZB) + Doubler 1200 (from 'Loyalty') + Adapt Learner 300 (from composing), not including 'Stalker', 'Librarian', 'Sacrifice', 'Prestige' and 'Arterial Strike' bonuses, a kill will give about 14,850,000 XP, which will put a level 170 player at least at level 185 with this one kill. It should be said that the buffs and potions necessary require some investment, probably around 15 FSP, but some can be found/asked from guild and some may be skipped over. Now how to do it: First, you must look for the SE to kill. It is best to go for the High Attack/Damage SEs, as it is easier to hit and damage them. Some of the high level ones can be found in a low level realms. For example: The Soul Thief (Super Elite) can be found in PALADIR FOREST WEST (Min Level: 20) and EROSI (NORTH) (Min Level: 299) The Drunken Sleepwalker (Super Elite) can be found in MOTAUR FORESTS EAST (Min Level: 70) and CAVES OF KRETH (LEVEL 8) (Min Level: 448) The Boom Hawk (Super Elite) can be found in EMERYE (WEST) (Min Level: 164) The Vicious (Super Elite) can be found in FEIDAL SWAMPS SOUTH (Min level: 65) Mourarchian (Super Elite) can be found in CELESTIAL FOREST (NORTH) (Min Level: 40) Second, since these SEs have huge Attack/Damage, it is useless to try and get high Defense or Armor setup for yourself. Instead your setup should be highest Attack and Damage available. Preferably it should include several full sets for SH and KE buffs to work well. You then have to be ready to use the following: 0) 'Brewing Master' buff + 'Zombie Brew' potion (ZB) 1) Highest 'Doubler' available (usually 'Potion of Intensity' from Upgrades -> Loyalty) 2) Highest 'Defiance' available (usually 'Titan Bane Brew' buff 192 will be good as well) 3) Highest 'Sacrifice' available (Usually 'Faceted Cave Potion') 4) Highest 'Arterial Strike' available (Usually 'Life Blood Cave Potion') 5) Highest 'Stalker' + 'Adapt Learner' + 'Librarian' available (Usually from Composing) 6) Highest 'Prestige' bonus available (from PvP if any). 7) Highest 'Necrosis' available + 'Holly Flame' (Usually from 'Potion of Necrotic Touch' or 'Valaraths Egg') 8) Highest 'Enchant Weapon' available (Usually 'Potion of Truth') 9) Highest 'Ignite' available (Usually 'Bottled Dragons Breath') 10) Highest 'Shockwave' available (Usually 'Potion of Ensnaring Grasp') 11) Highest 'Force Shield' available (Usually 'Marbled Fizzing Shield' or at least 'Potion of Shielding') 12) Highest 'Wither' available (Usually 'Potion of Fatality') 13) Highest 'Last Ditch' available (Usually 'Watch Your Back Brew' or 'Potion of Lazarus') 14) Highest 'Poison' available (Usually 'Nolhoggr Egg') 15) Highest 'Demoralize' available (Usually 'Puntalis Egg' buff 192 will be good as well) 16) Highest 'Dark Curse' available (Usually 'Potion of Black Death') 17) Highest 'Spectral Knight' available (Usually 'Spirit of the Knight' buff 192 will be good as well) 18) Highest 'Blood Thirst' available (Usually 'Brew of Unnatural Thirst' buff 192 will be good as well) 19) Highest 'Reflection' available (Usually 'Mirrored Elixir') 20) Highest 'Assist' available (Usually 'Potion of Helping Hand' and providing you have the compatible allies) 21) Highest 'Smashing Hammer' + 'Keen Edge' available (Usually from Composing and if you use at least 1 full set) 22) Highest 'Coordinated Attack' available (Usually from Composing and if you use only set items) 23) Imp potion or buff. All remaining Imps will be destroyed by one hit of the SE, so that buff level is unimportant. Most of the names of the potions listed above are not the highest level versions available in the game, but they are the most common and reasonably priced. For example the 'Wither' potion 'Flask of Death' is level 450 and with ZB will assure 'Wither' will almost always work (save for the 'Soulless' Enhancement the high levels SEs has, which might activate and negate the 'Wither'), but it is very expensive. Another important example are 'Global Chests'. If these are available, they can make XP gain much higher!!! For example 'Cut Ruby Box' has 'Sacrifice' 500 + 'Adapt Learner' 500 + 'Necrosis' 500 + 'Holly Flame' 500, which will be better than few of the potions mentioned above. Anyway, if some of the potions listed above are unavailable or too expensive, they should be replaced with the corresponding buffs. Additionally these are the buffs that should be added at level 192 if possible: {| class="wikitable lighttable" border="2" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 500px;" |- |Super Elite Slayer |Counter Attack |Avert Gaze |- |Distraction |Critical Strike |Sharpen |- |Epic Craft |Epic Forge |Righteous |- |Shatter Armor |Savagery |Shield Strike |- |Armored Strike |Chi Strike |Fortitude |- |Anchored |Side Step |Empower |- |Ageless |Mesmerize |Shield Wall |- |Reckoning |Invigorate (if you use Epics) |Coordnated Defense |- |Enchant Armor |Enchant Shield |Iron Fist |- |Cursed Ring |Cursed Rune | |-